


Homestuck High

by AgentJX7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJX7/pseuds/AgentJX7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschoolstuck! Mutantstuck!<br/>KatNep. Really really a lot of KatNep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Uno! Enjoy! (note: this is really a teaser. action starts next chapter.)

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have the best schedule ever. Your friend Sollux is in all your classes. Your best friend and morail, Gamzee, is in four of your classes, and Nepeta, your oldest friend and next-door neighbor, is in all of them but one. To quote your father, "You aren't going to school. You're spending seven hours screwing around with your friends." You shut off your computer and head to sleep. Tomorrow should be a good day.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school- WOAH. Not what you were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short too. Not nearly as short, but still. Next chapter will be WAY longer.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you feel like someone just hit you upside the head with a brick. Why? Because you were not expecting this.

As you exited the house, you were super excited for school, for the first time in your entire life. You get to hang out with your friends in all your classes. it was gonna be awesome. And then something happened that both made and ruined your day. Your next-door-neighbor and best friend, Nepeta Leijon, was HOT. Something had obviously changed during the time she had spent with her crazy aunt out in mountain country, because she was no longer a cute-ish friend. She was downright sexy. Everything about her was perfect. She was still wearing that old kitten-hat, and her huge green overcoat, and her blue tail frisked about playfully. Her hair was longer, and slightly messier. And then she tackle-hugs you and snaps you out of your thoughts.

“KARKITTY!” She screams. “OHMYGOSH, I MISSED YOU!”

“Nepeta, get the fuck off-” you start to say. And then both of you notice the position you're in, mostly because of the whistling coming from the bus stop. Probably Gamzee being an asshole already. She’s straddling you, and her face is right next to yours. Nepeta blushes a bright olive. 

“Oops.” she says. You untangle yourselves and walk over to where Gamzee stands, applauding. 

“Well, brother,” he says in his lazy drawl, “that was quite a show. Really-”

“Gamzee, if you use the word ‘miraculous’ to describe what just happened I'm going to fucking push you under the bus.” It’s the first five minutes of school, and you’re already using the word “fuck” like a comma. 

Before you can make good on your threat, the bus pulls up, and you all board. Sollux is waiting for you on the bus. 

“Now, here comes a pair of very strange beasts, which in all tongues-” he starts to lisp.

“Put a fucking sock in it.” He doesn't have time to finish the quote.

After a spirited exchange of colorful language, the bus pulls up in front of the school and you disembark. 

After joining up with Vriska and tavros inside the school, the exchange of swearing continues, building to the point where Sollux says a sentence that is literally just the word “fuck” repeated five times.

After the brutal laughter subsides, you all head to class. You have Sollux, Gamzee, and Nepeta with you first hour. You realize that this is going to be a painful year, as you have to spend six out of seven hours staring at Nepeta’s new perfect body. SHIT.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you really hate your schedule. A lot.


End file.
